Ronnie Anne vs. Rufus
Ronnie Anne vs. Rufus is a completely hypothetical yet ridiculously comedic match between Ronnie Anne Santiago and Rufus from Viacom and Capcom's The Loud House and Street Fighter by Moon Silvight. Description GET READY FOR NICKTOONS VS. STREET FIGHTER!!!!!! It's time for the funniest match featuring our favorite reformed and nice Mexican-American Female Bully from Great Lakes City against our favorite overweight Dumb Blonde Martial Artist who both live in the USA. Script Prologue Yang: Buen día my amigos, Yang is there to show up for some commentary to do with a new friend for the show. Marco: ALRIGHT!!!! It's gonna be a very caliente match. Yang: And a very funny one set in Downtown at Motor City aka Detroit. Both: Time for a match between......RUFUS AND RONNIE ANNE!!!!! Ronnie Anne (Clips of the Loud House featuring her are shown). Yang: Be careful of this little Mexican-American tsundere from Great Lakes City, as she is sometimes angry in certain situations. Fortunately, as the story progresses, she became more calmer, smarter and nicer, just like Mr. Banner did. Wiz: Uh huh. Yang: Speaking of Hispanic Fighters, we've got a bunch of Hispanics yet to show up, until....now. Broomstick: Si, Madame Yang. Yang: And speaking of Hispanics, she is not a stranger when making friends with anyone who's new. She also had her very own show called The Casagrandes, a companion title to the Loud House expanding more on the City they live along with better and proper representation of minorities in order to detail everything in there. Wiz: But don't forget to include the Crime scenes in the City, because (clips from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Yakuza 0, Saint's Row: The Third and other Crime fiction-based media are shown until it cuts to footage from Toy Story 2 with the crime scene part) certain shows, movies or video games that are set in the Big City love them. Complete with Weapons, Cars, Bikes, Clothes, Stuff to Buy and literally, money. Yang: Yep. But we got some cops to put these goons on bars. (Crowd cheers off-screen, sitcom style). (Footage from Toy Story 2 is shown). Mr. Potato Head: Oh, let's just go straight to Exhibit F! The kidnapper's vehicle. (Refers to their toy reconstruction of the driveway in which is the same place where Woody got kidnapped via Al's car after he made some damage in the Yard Sale). Mr. Potato Head: Now the vehicle fled the scene in this direction. (Pushes a toy car to the left) Hamm : Oh, your parts are in backwards! It went the other way! (pushes the toy car right) Hamm: Hey, put a cork in it! (Rex walks through, destroying their model) Rex: Hey, how do you spell F-B-I? Mr. Potato Head: My crime scene! Hamm: Hey, watch where you're going, Godspilla! Rex: I didn't know this was a crime scene! (The footage is paused until we cut to a different scene). Broomstick: And who do we think that anyone stole Woody? It's none other than Al McWhiggin, aka the Lex Luthor of Pixar productions. (Footage after the Toys say Al's Toy Barn is shown). The Toys: Al's Toy Barn? Buzz: Etch, draw that man in the Chicken suit. (Etch draws a picture of Al in his Chicken Suit). Rex: (screams) IT'S THE CHICKEN MAN!!!!! Buzz: That's our guy. Hamm: I knew there's something I didn't like about that Chicken. (Later on, we cut to more footage of the Loud House featuring Ronnie Anne, beginning with a clip from The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos). Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln while prying Bobby) Yeah. And my aunt and uncle, and their four kids. It's crazy. You'd like it. Lincoln: How are you gonna deal with it? Ronnie Anne: It's only two days, then everything's back to normal. (Afterwards, we see more of her in different kinds of activities and situations; ranging from her trying to go to Downtown Great Lakes City in The Spies Who Loved Me, the Loud and Casagrande families trying to come up a little something for Thanksgiving in The Loudest Thanksgiving to everything in the with the Casagrandes Story Arc as seen in the first episodes of The Loud House's fourth season in which foreshadowed The Casagrandes getting made and ready to premiere on October 2019). Yang: Looks like Ronalda is sure to skate us with a big catch for a crowd of people who are watching the match at home online. Wiz: Si. Have a Grande time watching the fight online with Mexican snacks, fruits, vegetables, nachos and drinks, amigos. Rufus Marco: Meanwhile, her opponent in the Match is a big, fat and competent one. Yang: And his name is....Rufus. (Footage from the Street Fighter games featuring him are shown). Marco: Uh huh. He is very famous for his hatred against Ken in years. Wiz: So, this isn't the first time we had a hero wearing red having a rival wearing yellow appearing in the show before. Marco: No, no it isn't. Right? Yang: And this man who is described a mix of Dan Hibiki and https://pixar.fandom.com/wiki/Al_McWhiggin the Al of Al's Toy Barn got a lot of moves to prove Ronnie Anne that being big is better to become a very competent yet Overweight winner in Town. Marco: But not all the time. Yang: What do you mean? Broomstick: Ronnie Anne maybe smaller than him but (footage from certain episodes such as Shell Shock (with the Volleyball game scene), April Fools Rules (with the scene where she threw the pie into Luan's face), The Spies Who Loved Me and Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes are shown) faster, agile, stronger and smarter, as reformed Bullies became more competent to the problems people face in real life. Marco: Uh-huh until now. Here's the list of stuff Rufus is gonna use to win against Ronnie Anne. (Marco shows a paper in which is the list of Weapons and Abilities he can use to KO Ronnie Anne). Weapons and Abilities: Messiah Kick (Rufus does a flying kick which can be followed up with a backflip kick) Galactic Tornado (Rufus spins like a top and rapidly hits the opponents before striking them backwards) Snake Strike (Rufus jumps into the air and releases a flurry of quick punches) Spectacle Romance (Rufus throws a punch, then another punch which stuns the enemy, then jumps behind them and launches them forward with a striking attack) Space Opera Symphony (Rufus rapidly punches and kicks his enemy. He then kicks them into the air, and performs a palm strike which sends him flying) Big Bang Typhoon (Rufus spins in a circle and rapidly punches them while spinning, before knocking them away with a kick) Marco: And that's it (closes the paper). The list of abilities he can use to Knock Ronnie Anne down the sewers. Yang: Much like Leni, he is a dumb blonde with strategies on his sleeves. Broomstick: Wait a minute, who is Leni? Wiz: We may get lots of data of insanely powerful people (and normal but Strong ones) but we don't get data that much on incompetent and dumb ones. Yang: She is a dumb blonde who is interested in fashion. Yang: Speaking of fashion, time for a fashionably funny match of cool. Marco: And good luck. (The crowd later cheers, albeit off-screen). Match (The Laugh track sound effects from popular television sitcoms such as Mr. Bean are used in this Battle; link for example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAfgbsRs_lo&t=13s). (Scene: Streets of Downtown Detroit). (BGM: "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas). Rufus: Ronalda, Ronalda, Ronalda. Looks like we meet for the first time. Ronnie Anne: Ready for a match, Mr. Lame-o? Rufus: I am but PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!! Ronnie Anne: Sorry, but this a nickname I gave to an old friend of mine back when I am at Royal Woods. Rufus: Okay but SERIOUSLY, WE'VE GOTTA FIGHT EACH OTHER TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST!!!! Yang as the Announcer (voiceover): Ready? LET'S BURN AND ROCK!!!! (Later on, the March begins with Ronnie Anne giving him a few punches on his body). (Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting, those kids are fast as lightning.) (As Ronnie Anne hit him with mild damage, he is about to Punch her in the Stomach but she evaded). (In fact, it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing.) (Later on, Rufus gives a One Punch-Man style One Hit Uppercut to Ronnie while she is performing a karate punch and at the same time, they did a fistbump, the fight continues with them giving kicks, punches and uppercuts to each other until Ronnie Anne threw a pie in his face with the to a slip and a kickin' from the hip. part of the song). (There were funky China men from funky Chinatown, they were chopping them up, they were chopping them down. It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part, from a feinting, to a slip and a kickin' from the hip.) (As the fight continues in the streets of Downtown Detroit, the two did punches, uppercuts and kicks until Rufus falls down to a Manhole Cover in a Street where he latter gets wet for the first time thanks to Ronnie Anne punching him in the Stomach; the laugh track appears in the in fact it was a little bit frightening but they fought with expert timing. part of the song). (Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning, in fact it was a little bit frightening but they fought with expert timing.) (Later on, he climbs up from the Sewer that he is now wet for the first time). (There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong, he said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on.) (Rufus later runs to continue his fight against Ronnie Anne). (We took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand..) (Rufus does the Snake Strike attack in which Ronnie Anne got midly damaged thanks to her defenses until she gives him a Light Uppercut on his stomach). (A sudden motion made me skip, now we're into a brand new trip.) (The two later fought each other again with Rufus trying to hit Ronnie Anne heavily again with the Messiah Kick first (albeit it's kinda interrupted by Ronnie Anne throwing a Cream Pie in his face) and then, the tricky Glory Kick in which gave her mild damage until she runs away to strike her fat opponent with bigger damage). (Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning.) (Later on, she successfully defends herself from his powerful attacks, ending up with two attacks: one is throwing a pie on his face and the other doing a powerful uppercut to hit his stomach and the same time, go away from Ronnie Anne leaving him screaming when he is pushed too far from her after getting hit; the laugh tracks are used again but become more longer and louder for the funnier and comedic parts). (In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they did it with expert timing.) (After Rufus got hit by Ronnie Anne at his stomach, he screams while the laugh track occurs, he gets more and more damage every time he crashes in the Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha! parts of the song; the first time being an Ambulance, the second time being a lot of cars in the traffic ending with a Cargo truck and the third one him being crashed into the door of the Coleman A. Young Municipal Center aka the new Detroit City Hall where he is humorously knocked out, complete with a really loud Mr. Bean-style laugh track featuring a lot of people laughing really loud off-screen). (Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha!: four times and afterwards where Rufus got comically knocked out after he got hit into the door, the song ends). (Finally, Ronnie Anne skateboards to see how is Rufus now after he got crashed into the door of the new Detroit City Hall). Aftermath (Scene: In front of the Coleman A. Young Municipal Center where Rufus later comically KO'd and fell down, the two interacted). Ronnie Anne: You said we're gonna fight each other who is the best, right? Rufus: Yes. Ronnie Anne: And so, I won. Rufus: Alright, you win. Congratulations, little kid. (The crowd cheers off-screen, sitcom style). Ronnie Anne: (looks to the viewers, Dora the Explorer-style) Adios my amigos and thanks for supporting me in this fight. (She later skates away from the new Detroit City Hall to go away). (BGM: The Loud House End Credits Theme). Wiz: Looks like we've got a really funny Match with some Elements from an old-school Sitcom episode for today, huh Yang? Yang: Yes. Speaking of Matches, looks like the winner is none other than.... Marco: Ronnie Anne. Yang: That's right!!! Hope you enjoy the fight and see ya later. (The crowd cheers off-screen again, Sitcom style). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Viacom vs. Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs. Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Nicktoons vs. Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles